Porcelain Doll
by RiskyRosie
Summary: She's just damned so cute, and little.  Like the little porcelain dolls my mother used to give to my sister. - Finished.
1. Visitors

Once in life, everyone has their own, little perfect moment. For some, it's getting the job they've always wanted. For others, it's beating up the person they've always hated. For even more, their perfect moment comes when they find love.

I don't know about a job, or a beating, but I do know I've had my perfect moment.

I never thought, however, that my perfect moment would be in a public park, with blizzard like snow falling all around me, while my best friend's brother looked at me like I was the his water in the hottest, driest, part of desert.

It all started when I went to Alli's house for the week. My parents were out of town on a bible seminar, and they wouldn't let me stay home by myself.

I think it's odd that parents would go to a seminar a week before Christmas and leave me here, in another family's home, until Christmas Eve, but that's their problem. I'd rather be with Alli than with them.

I arrived on Friday to find that I wasn't the only visitor the Bhandari family had.

Alli opened the door for me. "Hey, Clare." She said as she stepped aside and let me in. I love the Bhandari house. It always smells like vanilla, with a hint of spice. Like cinnamon or something of that nature. It doesn't just smell nice, it feels nice. All the time, there is always something playing on the television. That something usually being a blu-ray or HD teevee.

What I love the most about this place are the people that live here. Sure, the Bhandari elders are a bit too goal driven and they insist on being modest (sometimes to a fault), but they feel more like parents to me than my parents do. They are warm and gentle, even in delicate situations. I wish they were more accepting of Sav's choice of a bride, but he broke up with Anya, so it doesn't matter now.

I place my bag on the steps going up to the bedrooms and follow Alli to the kitchen. "Umm, you have to sleep with me this time." I usually stay most of the night with Alli, and go to the guest room to sleep, seeing as how Alli only has a full sized bed.

"Alright." I didn't really care.

"Sav's umm . . . lady, is staying over winter break." Wow, that's fast. I fought the urge to laugh. It isn't very funny in itself, but it's the way Alli said it that just . . . it's so funny.

"His lady?" I smiled. Better a smile than a laugh.

"Yeah, the woman our parents are trying to make him marry is staying over winter break." Alli took a spoon from the dish washer (for some reason, they never put the dishes in the cabinets, but I kind of like it that way. You always know where something is. You don't go through that awkward 'between formal and comfortable' stage when you look for a glass to drink out of and can't find one.)

"She's pretty. I saw her in Peter's dance pictures." Peter and I have stayed on good terms since Darcy left. A driving, senior friend is good to have. The Dot, the park, even the mall was at my fingertips. The only catch is that I had to go with him, which wasn't so bad. In fact, it was kind of fun.

"Yeah, pretty bitchy. She's sweet, in front of our parents and Sav, but when where alone, she goes into bitch mode." Alli took the powdered sugar from the cabinet, and dipped her spoon into it. "I've haven't seen such a bitch since Jenna tried to make you drop your lunch." She brought it up to her mouth and gobbled it up.

Alli has a little . . . problem with powdered sugar. She always eats it. On the way to school, at home, when her mom is making her World Famous Extra-Supper-Duper Spicy Chili, it just never stops. I don't know how she keeps out of her long, black hair. Hell, I don't know how she keeps it out of my hair. (She has never succeeded in keeping my hair sugarless all the time. There's no telling how many nights that I've woken up looking like I have premature grays.)

I smile at the memory. One day, Jenna just _decides _to push my food into my lap, but I caught it and pushed my spaghetti on her new, white shoes. Oh, how she screeched and called me every name in the book. Who wrote that book? I bet their worth a lot of money now. I wish I had written that book. My parents would hate me, but just having me around would be of great comedic value.

"She can't be that bad."

"She can, and she is."

"Perhaps we should lock her in a closet with Jenna, and see who comes out alive." Alli laughed and ate another spoon full.

"I think Jenna would." Said a mystery voice from the stairwell. Sav Bhandari started walking down and seated himself at the table. He had a bit of a sullen look on his face, (and a five o'clock shadow) but he tried to plaster a smile on his face. "Have you seen those arms? I'm surprised she isn't at the bottom of the pyramid," he put his arms up. "Holding everyone up!" I laughed.

Sav could sure hold everyone up. He has nice biceps. I can't blame Anya for hanging on to them all the time.

He turned away and looked down at the walnut table.

"What's got you down, Big Bro?"

"I broke up with Anya." He looked as if he wanted to cry. I knew he should have never given Anya a second, third, chance. I've never seen Sav so depressed, but I can't blame him. He put one of his large hands in his long, shiny, black hair. If I was Anya, I wouldn't have fucked up so bad. I don't know how she could stand loosing Sav. He's a great guy, and whatever she's done has torn him into pieces. It almost makes me want to cry when a good person is upset. I cried when Mia left Peter. He's like a brother to me (I know about his little _problem_, but he got over it.)

"What did you do?" Asked Alli. She can be so crude sometimes. If it was his fault, he would be doing anything he could to get her back. He loves her.

Sav banged the table as hard as he could out of frustration. "I didn't do anything! She's just . . . I don't know." Tears started to fall from his eyes and onto the walnut table.

Alli started to shuffle out of the kitchen in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She muttered as she left the doorframe. I walked up to Sav. I ran my fingers through his hair. (It soothes me when I'm hysteric.) He looked up at me with red rims around his caramel brown eyes. I let my hand rest on the back of his head.

"I know how this feels. It'll pass, trust me." He looked up at me. Sav started to force a smile. "Don't. You'll get ulcers if you pack everything in like that." At that, he _really _smiled. After a second, he laughed.

"Ulcers? Really? You're too smart for your own good." His smile faded away. I picked up one of the napkins from the table and wiped his eyes. "Not very manly of me, is it?"

"No, but it makes you human." I said. Suddenly, Sav wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. He laid his head on the top of mine. (I never noticed how tall Sav is.) He cried into my hair. I rubbed the back of his head with one hand, and his back with the other one. I know it's a little sick, and a lot perverted, but I'm enjoying this. K.C. didn't even hold me this close, this tight.

This might be wrong, but there's nothing like the feeling of a man's, a real _man's _hands, holding me. There's nothing safer, nothing warmer, nothing better, than curling up with the right person at the end of the day, and trusting them enough to fall asleep in their arms.

The scent of him, and the chili stewing on the stove. The light flickering of light filtering in through the widows. His large, strong hands on my back. I can't help but think, even if he's crying over another girl, that this is one of the most romantic moments of my life.

After a few minutes of him crying his eyes out, he sat up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't . . . appropriate."

"It's alright." I say, not letting on to my upset state. I didn't want to be pulled away from his warm, gentle body. He was such a soothing presence; I just wanted to nap in his arms. He started to gently slide me off of his lap. Damn-it. I stood up and he followed me. Sav went to the sink and washed his face. He reached for a paper towel, only to bring back a brown cylinder of cardboard.


	2. The Front Seat Factor

"It's alright." I say, not letting on to my upset state. I didn't want to be pulled away from his warm, gentle body. He was such a soothing presence; I just wanted to nap in his arms. He started to push me off of his lap. Damn-it. I stood up and he followed me. Sav went to the sink and washed his face. He reached for a paper towel, only to bring back a brown cylinder of cardboard.

"I'm going to the grocery store." He sighed. Sav hates to shop, even if he's just getting something trivial like a few paper products. "Hey, Clare, do you want to come with me?" He really doesn't need help. I know what he wants. Sav doesn't want to be alone, even on a highway full of cars, or in a store full of people. It is one thing to be the only person in a place, but it's a completely different monster to _feel _alone.

I nod my head. Sav walks to the kitchen door, wiping his hands and face on the blue drapes as he walks by. "Alli! I'm kidnapping Clare and forcing her against her will to go with me to the Food Factory. Wanna come save her?" He yelled into the house.

"Yeah. Just let me get my phone." She yelled back.

"Thanks, Alli! I feel _so _loved!" I muttered to myself. What if he was really kidnapping me? (Not that I'd really mind that much.) I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. One was gentile and the other was heavy and loud. Since when did the Bhandari's get a gorilla?

No gorilla. Just some pretty Indian girl. Alli walked in behind her. The Indian girl looked me up, and then back down. She wrinkled her nose for a moment. What? I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world, but I'm by no means _ugly_. I may have a couple of extra pounds and baby fat cheeks, but I don't look like the Missing Link. "I'm Farah." Nice to know, bitch. You don't have to look at me like I'm scum. Is it because I'm white? Oh! Reverse prejudice.

"I'm Clare."

"I noticed." She looked at Sav and smiled, showing her pretty little white teeth. She was perfect. "Can I go to the store too?" She asked, holding her own hands in front of her and swaying like an excited child. I can understand that for, well, an excited person, but she was obliviously doing it on purpose.

"Sure." He said, almost dismissing her completely. Sav walked out the door, with Farah closely in tow. Alli and I followed a few paces behind her. Farah's hips swayed in intentional circles. We got to the car. Farah started to get in the passenger seat. "You have to sit in the back." She looked a little offended, but she just sat in the back behind the driver's seat. Ha! I took my normal seat in the front. I always sit in the front when Sav drives.

I might not be put on a pedestal, but I'm damn sure going to be put in the front.

"He said we have to sit in the back." Said Farah. Stupid. Alli tells Sav how to drive when she's sitting in the front. I don't, so I sit in the nice, comfortable, front seat.

"No, he said _you _have to sit in the back. Clare always sits in the front." Alli said with venom dripping off of her voice. I feel sorry for her, having to sit in the back with little Miss Indian Princess Back there. Farah huffed and sat back in her seat. After a few moments of silence, Sav turned the radio up and we rode listing to the sounds of good rock bands.

We rolled up to store and got out of the car. Sav's car is really nice. I love Mustangs.

"Who wants what?" Asked Sav as he pulled a little notepad out of his pocket. Just like his sticker book, Sav always has a pen and something to write on. I suppose he's always going to be a closet geek.

"I want some sugar." Said Alli as she punched in another text. "Dave wants a Dr. Pepper, and Connor wants some cheese puffs."

"Pardon me?" He said.

"I invited them over to watch Inglorious Bastards."

"That movie you ordered on Netflix?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wesley is coming too. Sorry Clare. He was spending the night with Connor."

"Damn!" I exclaimed. I usually don't swear in public, but I really don't want to be around Wesley. Every time he looks at me, he blushes. I'm sick of it. The two elders looked at me. Alli laughed. Sadistic bitch.

"What's so wrong with Wesley?" Asked Farah. It's none of her bee's wax, that's what's wrong with Wesley.

"He wants Clare. He gets so nervous when she's around. It's hilarious." Said Alli through her giggles.

"It's not funny! It's creepy." I almost shiver at the memory of him just _leering _at me.

"It is funny! I think you could charm the pants off of any guy in Degrassi if you wanted to. I don't know why Wesley is setting his sights so high." At that, I laugh.

"I could not 'charm the pants' off of anyone. Is this cold weather giving you delusions, Alli?" She must be kidding. I couldn't even keep my own man, much less get another one.

"Could so! Have you seen the way guys look at you? It's like they're in a dessert full of nothing but, like, hot sand, and you came around to give them water. You're a refreshing person when you're not depressed yourself."

"Yeah, right." I said, dismissing Alli. "Hey, Sav?"

"Yes, Miss Charmer?" I rolled my eyes.

"I want some gum." I said with a smile. He'll get it for me, he always does. Sav has a bad habit of giving me exactly what I want. I started to walk to the big, motion sensing doors.

"I want a . . ." Farah started to say, but Sav and Alli walked away from her. Burn, bitch. I entered the grocery store. It's a capitalist wonderland. We can't live without food, so we have to buy things. Perfect, at least, perfect for corporate organizations. I love the Grocery store.

Sav took a buggy and started to roll it down the aisle. I know they're really _shopping carts, _but I call them buggies. "Where are the cheese puffs?" Alli looked at him like he was crazy. Sav stopped and threw a pack of my favorite gum in the buggy.

"In the chip aisle." She said.

"Where's that?" He asked.

"Haven't you been here before?" I ask.

"No. Mom goes to the one across town. They have better cantaloupes." Sav's mother loves cantaloupes. Someone needs a guide! I pointed to the big seven sign hanging from the ceiling. Sav got my drift and started to push the buggy to the aisle.

"Alli, Farah, go get that other stuff that your niner friends wanted." They went, and I started to follow them. Farah looked downtrodden. I would too if my future husband was spending more time with another girl than he was with me, but that's what she gets for being rude. "Clare, stay with me. I don't know where I'm going." I listened to him and let Alli walk away with the Princess. "Where do they keep the peppers?"

"Over there." I said, pointing to the produce aisle. He started to push the buggy to the Paradise of Greenery. I walked beside him, throwing in a bag of apple chips as I went. Apple chips are good. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, but continued on.

Oh, shit. Stupid Jenna and her parents are standing in _my _Paradise of Greenery. Gently, I take Sav's arm in mine. I don't know why, but it makes me feel better. He gives me a funny look, but I give him a nudge towards Jenna. He understands. We walk by, and go to the peppers. Sav starts to pick them out. "Can you get me bag please?"

"No. Sorry."

"Why not?"

"I can't reach them." It's just a bit out of my reach. I could get one, if the bag dangled over a little like it does at other stores, but it doesn't. Sav reaches over me to get one of the little green produce bags. I never noticed how . . . imposing, his stature is.

"Hey . . . Clare." Said Jenna weakly as she reached for a tomato.


	3. Obese Chance

"Hey . . . Clare." Said Jenna weakly as she reached for a tomato.

"Hey." I said shortly. Jenna started to put a cucumber in the same bag as her tomato. "They won't ring up right if they're not in separate bags." I said in no tone in particular. I can't just let her get to the register and the cashier makes her go back and get a bag. That's just embarrassing.

"Thanks." I didn't say anything. I just tossed another bag of apple chips (caramel flavor) into the cart. "You two . . . ?" She didn't have to finish her sentence for me to know what she was talking about.

"No." It hurt me a little bit to say that. Sav hadn't looked up from his vegetable picking. He understands. He always does.

"See you later." She said as she stalked back over to her parents. In a way, I feel sorry for her. Both her parents are psychologists. They treat her like a mental case instead of their daughter. The first thing they see about a person is what they think they can diagnose them with. I met her once when Jenna and I were friends. Later, she told me they think I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder because I wanted the third cookie on the platter. I like the number three.

"What's their damage?" Asked Sav as he inspected a tomato.

"Jenna's parents are both 'Happy Doctors. They diagnose you before they get to know you."

"Well, I might call them up if someone doesn't tell me where the Spaghettios are." He said with a winning smile.

"Canned food aisle." I said. As we walked I gently snaked my arm back into his. I simply couldn't resist.

Just the look of him, with his unshaven face, wearing an old tee shirt and faded jeans, walking on the ugly tile floor, leaning on a slightly rusty shopping cart with a bad left front wheel, is one of the most amazing things I've ever seen.

I can't stop myself from staring at him. I can't stop myself from wanting to be the person who curls up with him at the end of a hard day. I can't help but want _him._

Not because it's out of the ordinary, or because it's particularly beautiful. Because, just for a moment, possibly for the only time in my life, Sav is all mine.

He looks down at me with a bit of concern on his face. "Clare, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just . . . you haven't shaved." I said. I can't tell him that I'm pining for him. He has a fiancé. It's not right.

"I didn't bother. I don't have anyone to impress. Anymore."

"You're impressive enough anyway." I said. I let that one slip. I had too. Sav just looked so . . . sad.

Sav stopped dead in his tracks and stared down at me. Slowly, a little, tiny, almost unnoticeable smile crossed his face. His smile is just makes him more amazing. I smiled back.

"Savtaj!" Bitch. Farah ran up from behind us and took Sav's other arm.

I have the urge to scream things that would make Jerry Springer blush at Farah. I have the urge to take the little scissors I _know _Alli keeps in her purse and cut all of Farah's long, pretty hair off of her head and give it to a gypsy to use against her in the court of black magic. I have the urge to set Farah on fire and blame it on the flammability of her clothes.

But I don't. I just let go of Sav's arm and let his fiancé take him.

But when Farah touched him, all the happiness melted away from his person like ice in a fire. He wiggled away from her grasp. "I'm hot."

"You weren't hot when _she _was holding you." Farah hissed under her breath, looking straight at me.

"Is Alli done?" Asked Sav as he looked at his watch. Alli pulled a cart half full of junk food from behind a shelf. Good answer, Queen of Saturated Fat.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost six." Says Sav, not looking very sad anymore. Sav took the small amount of stuff that we had and dropped in Alli's buggy. He walked over to the cashier and he and Alli started to load the little conveyer belt thingy. I would have helped, but there was no room for me. Sav took the pen he kept in his pocket and wrote a check.

We gave the bag boy a break, chiefly because Alli thought he was cute. We loaded all of the stuff that old doctors say would give you acne into the trunk.

"Clare, can I sit in the front seat? The back is a bit uncomfortable." Said Farah as she rubbed her lower back. Liar. The back seat is perfectly fine.

"No." I said as I got into the front seat. _My seat._ I don't think I've ever not given up a seat to anyone. Farah gives me a snarl as she sits behind the driver's seat. Alli just looks at me.

"Ice." She says as she punches in another text to someone somewhere. We usually don't talk to each other when were in the car. I don't like to turn around. Sav shoots me a smile of relief.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered to me. I smiled. We started to drive. I like to ride in a car. I like driving too, but I don't have my license yet. It's freeing. It's the feeling of having all the windows down and letting your hair flip around in the wind, not letting anything ruin the moment.

I still feel free, but the windows are up because Farah doesn't want her hair messed up. I wish I would open up a window, and all her hair falls out. But, alas, biology isn't on my side.

Suddenly, Sav pulls over. "Clare, get out of the car." He says. I obey, wondering what's wrong. Once he gets out, he tosses me the car keys. "I saw that look on your face."

"Are you sure?" I ask. I've never driven a car this nice before. I'm a good driver, but I'm a bit lead footed. I catch myself going sixty in a forty mile zone, but I don't really care as long as the road is clear. I've never even gotten a scratch on any paint, but I have skidded into a few parallel parking spaces as if I'm a Tokyo drifter.

"Yeah. You drive like a maniac, but you're a safe maniac." I nod my head and walk around the car, being careful to take the back way. I bang my fist on Farah's window and she jumps out of her skin. I chuckle. I'm not the crazy guy from I Know What You Did Last Summer. I'm just little old Clare.

I love Sav's nice leather seats. He looks at me, and I look at him. The plan has been formulated.

Mission: Scare the Living Daylights out of Farah, commencing . . . now.

I skidded out of the little sidewalk that we were parked on and put the pedal to the metal until we got to the Bhandari residence. Needless to say, once we got there, she was shaking like a wet dog. I walked in to rustle of clothes and the sound of feet on the floor.

Dave, Connor, and Wesley are running around the kitchen like there were a slasher in the house. They looked at us for a moment. Just looked at us. Dave walked up to Alli and took the bags from her. What a gentleman.

I sat mine on the table. Dave and Sav followed suit. Farah wasn't holding anything. Damned lazy bum. Sav had twice the load as I had. I offered to carry more than the two bags, both containing chips, but he wouldn't have it.

"Hey Clare." Said Wesley in his normally annoying, squeaky voice. My ears wanted to bleed, but my body needed the blood for when Sav reached into my pocket.

"I'm a bit afraid to ask, but what are you doing." I fought the giggles that were coming from my thigh and trying to escape through my mouth.

"I'm looking for my keys." He said. The look in his dark chocolate eyes was skittish, as if he would run away at any second.

"You're looking in the wrong pocket." I reached into my left pocket and fished out his keys. He dropped them into his coat pocket and started to take the stuff out of the plastic bags. I helped him, knowing how Mrs. Bhandari keeps her kitchen. Dave started to hand me things to put away. We left the snacks on the table.

"Who are you calling?" Asked Farah. True to her word, Sav had his ear to the telephone.

"Some friends. If Alli can have people over, I can too." He went back to the little silver house phone. At least, it looked small in his large hands. "Hey! Can I talk to Danny? What's up? You need to come to my house and see a movie. Yeah, it's blu-ray. Table full. Like, fifteen minutes. Alright, see you later." He proceeded to call, who I assume are Jane, Spinner, and Peter. Got to include the band.

Alli busied herself with setting up the DVD player. She put Inglorious Bastards in and let the previews play.

I decided to get a snack. I got a bowl and took some candy and chips from the table and sat it down on the little table next to the loveseat. I put my butt on one of the cushions, efficiently calming it for myself. My shoes and socks came off and my feet went on to the other cushion.

I won't have Wesley Mack up on me just because the lights are going to be off and a movie will playing. No, just . . . no. From the looks of it, there is going to be about eleven people here, so I need to claim a seat now. I don't want to have to sprawl out on the floor. There are two recliners, a loveseat, and a four cushion couch, so that makes eight seats. Three people can't sit on the nice, white leather furniture.

Danny, Peter, Jane, and Spinner walked into the house as if it were their own. I suppose they all came in the same car.

"'Sup, Clare bear." Said Peter as he walked beside me. Jane just looked at me, while Spinner and Danny gave me a nod in greeting. I nodded back.

"Just securing myself a piece of comfort." I said with a smile.

"Say what?" He asked from the couch. The rest of Sav's boyfriends did the same thing. What? We call our friends girlfriends, so I call guy friends boyfriends.

"You'll see." I looked at Jane. "If I were you, I would take a seat. There's like, five other people here." I said. Jane sat down next to Spinner.

Alli walked to me after she was done with her technological duties, but I shook my head at her. I heard this movie had a few gory scenes, and I don't want Alli all up on me. Besides, she'll try to eat my snacks. I don't want her little fingers on my apple chips.

She decided to sit on the recliner.

Sav and the rest of the boys (plus Farah) walked in to the living room. Dave and Connor dived for the last recliner. Dave won. Connor sat down and leaned against the side of Dave's recliner. I tossed him the pillow that was on the loveseat.

Farah looked around, and huffed. She just stood there. Farah started to give everyone a dirty look. When she got to me, I just shook my head and gave her a filthy look. She flinched. She really _flinched._

Was she waiting for me to move? Fat chance. Was she waiting for someone to give her their seat? Obese chance.


	4. Tell Me When It's Over

Was she waiting for me to move? Fat chance. Was she waiting for someone to give her their seat? Obese chance.

Sav looked around, and started to sit on the floor. I moved my feet. For him, but Wesley didn't see it that way. He started to walk toward me. He and Sav met right in front of the vacant seat. They looked at each other for a second. Wesley, trying to be brave, took a baby step closer to me. Sav, being possessive, shoved Wesley out of his way. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me, giving Wesley an angry stare. After Wesley sat by Connor, Sav let go of me and handed me my snack bowl. We were on the same page.

He was so warm. Our sides can't help but touch. The blush on my face won't go away, but Alli switched off the lights just in time for it to stay hidden. I wouldn't be surprised if the chocolate in my bowl was melted.

The movie started. It's pretty good, that is, until my snack bowl ran out.

Ran out? Gone? That can't be right. The movie has only been playing for, like, ten minutes. It just can't be. I _know _I didn't eat all of that food. I'm not that much of a little piggy. The lights are out, but I can see Sav's jaw going up and down. Really, I thought Jane was eating out of my bowl, seeing as how she is arm's length away. I would have gotten pissed off at her, stupid Jane-giving me the 'eye', but Sav eating my food isn't so bad. In fact, I fell honored that we share the same taste in snacks.

Gently, as to not bother Sav, I get up and take my bowl with me. I rinse it out and fill it with some strawberry ice cream from the freezer. I get two spoons. I take it back, being careful to go behind the furniture again. Did I just step on something?

"Ow!" Yelled Farah. "You stepped on my hand!" She exclaimed. She finally decided that the only place for her was on the floor.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely. I really am sorry. I sat down and slipped Sav his spoon. He got the message. We started eating the food. After a few bites, Sav took my spoon. I opened my mouth to say something in protest, but he just shoved some frozen libation in my mouth. We weren't paying attention to the movie anymore. He was staring at me. My face got hotter.

He got another little bit of ice cream and brought it to my mouth. I opened and accepted it. Sav started to lean into me. His face was just inches away. I did my best to get rid of the ice cream in my mouth. Here comes my man . . .

Suddenly, the lights flicked on. Sav and I wrenched away from each other as fast as we could. I silently cursed whoever turned on the lights. The sounds coming from the television stopped. "I have to go to the bathroom." Said Alli as she walked away from her recliner. Farah pounced on it and made herself comfortable.

Now, everyone can see the blush on my face.

"Clare, are you sick?" Asked Connor. Poor, innocent Connor.

"No. I just . . . got a little hot." That's the truth.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I've got some ice cream." I said, holding the bowl so he could see the contents.

"Where's your spoon?" He asked. Think! Think, Clare, think!

"I stole it. I love ice cream." Said Sav as he handed me the spoon he was using. This was actually the spoon I got him; I don't know what he did with mine.

"Don't be so mean to Clare. She's just a little girl." Said Peter in a fake condescending tone. A few people laughed at that.

Alli got back, turned the lights back off, and accidently sat on Farah. Farah got back on the floor. Like a good dog.

I handed Sav the ice cream bowl, not having much of an appetite anymore. He shakes his head and gives it back. I take a spoon full of it and bring it to his lips. He looks away, as if he doesn't want it, but after a moment, he eats it and takes the bowl back. I go back to watching the movie.

After a little while, one of the people in the movie scalps the other. _He scalps him! _That's just disgusting. The other people start cutting the scalps off of the enemy, and I just can't take it. I bury my face in Sav's shoulder. He wraps his arm around me and I hold his other hand.

"Tell me when it's over." I whispered. My face stayed covered in his side. He never said anything.

Sav is just so warm. I close my eyes. So gentile . . .


	5. The Title

She's asleep, along with my arm. I never told her the scene was over. I couldn't make her move away. I just . . . feel so close to her when Clare's touching me. I feel so happy. I feel so loved.

I let her lay there for half an hour before she fell asleep. She looked comfortable, so I just let her lay there. It was shameful to bask in the attention of a disturbed girl, but I did it anyway. Once I knew she was really asleep, I started to stroke her bangs away from her face, just to let them fall back into place. She's just damned so cute, and little. Like the little porcelain dolls my mother used to give to my sister.

Truth be told, she hated them. Alli used to get a kick out of breaking their little delicate faces. I stole them and put them in my closet so Alli couldn't bust them up anymore.

Clare's hair is so silky, and her skin is so soft, I could just sit and do this for hours, but I've seen this movie before, and I know it's nearing the end. Gently, I pick Clare up bridal style and start to carry her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest, but she didn't wake up. She just held on, knowing she was being moved.

Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! Not now, little Savtaj! I keep carrying her. Through the kitchen, up the stairs. My erection is so hard it hurts. I stop and think of the worst boner kill I can think of.

Farah, in a sanitation worker outfit, dropping a trash can into a truck. That's not just un-sexy, it's funny as Hell. I'll have to tell Clare about this one. I have a feeling that Farah and Clare don't get along.

I thought Farah was hot when we first met, but now, she's just awful. Her face is caked with makeup and her body is fake. I can tell. Her breasts are perfect. Too perfect. Can anyone say 'implants?'

Little Sav gets scared and hides away for a while.

Where is Clare sleeping? She can't sleep in the guest room. Farah is in there. Alli is in her own room. My parents are at a benefit, but when they get back, they might want their bed.

I take her to my bedroom and try to place her down on the bed. She's still clinging to me, and she's not letting go. Sitting down on the bed, with her in my lap, I unbutton the over –blouse thingy she's wearing, leaving her in a white undershirt. Upon closer examination, I find that's it's a boys undershirt. That makes sense. It's not too reviling, and it does the job perfectly. I place her blouse on my computer chair. It's cute, but a bit constricting. Her shoes are down stairs with her socks.

What else? What would I not want to sleep in?

My pants. I can't take off her pants. Not that I don't want to but . . . no.

I, unwillingly, pry her away from me, which wasn't easy, and pull my light blue blanket over her. She grabbed the pillow and snuggled up to it herself.

I start to leave, but I can't help myself from looking back. If there was any face that I would want to see in my bed, it's hers.

Downstairs, the movie is over and the lights are back on.

"What did you do with Clare?" Asked Alli. She had a familiar look of murder in her eyes.

"She fell asleep. I took her to bed." I said, brushing off my little sister's death glare. Alli is always scary.

"Who's bed?" She asked.

"That depends, where was she supposed to sleep?"

"In my room."

"Well, I didn't know where to put her, so I just put her in my own room. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." I could feel Farah's eyes on my back, but I ignored them. She's a damn stalker. I can't get away from her. I _really _don't want to marry her. All she does is cling, and when I turn my back, she really mean.

"Fine." Says Alli as she dips a spoon in a sack of powdered sugar. Wesley was helping Dave clean up the snacks. Alli starts to help, but Dave waves her off. Dave is a nice guy.

"Hey, Sav, can you give us a lift to my house? I'm not supposed to walk home after dark." Says Connor as he puts the last stray chip in the garbage can.

"Yeah." I don't mind. Clare's asleep. She was the only thing keeping me from having to deal with Farah. Farah's not a _bad _person; she's just not my type.


	6. Chapter 6No,No Snappy TitleI Like 6

"Morning, Sunshine." I say as Clare walks downstairs. She's changed her clothes, and she's taken a shower, judging by the slightly darker tint in her hair.

"Morning, Sweetheart." She says back with a sly smile. I can't help but let my heart go to mush. Her smile . . . Is like nothing I've ever seen. If anything in the world makes me happy, it's Clare's brilliant smile. When I give her what she wants, she smiles at me. That's why I make it regular practice to give Clare exactly what she asks me for. I just want her to be happy. "Watcha eating?"

"Cereal. Want some?"

"Please." She sits down next to me. I take the bowl that was sitting out for when Alli drug her lazy ass out of bed and poured her a bowl of Fruit Loops. She smiled at me again. My mind just shut down. At least, until Farah spoke.

"Can I have some cereal?" She says in a needy voice.

"No." I tell her, just for kicks. Of course Farah can have some cereal. She has to get herself. Farah looks at me like a sad puppy, but I don't move. I don't want Farah. She's all over me, all the time, and it ruins my day.

"Sleep well?" I ask Clare.

"Yeah. You have the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in." Farah gasps.

"_She _was in your bed?" We both ignore her.

"I'm happy." I say to her. "Hey, do you and Alli want to go to the park? Ice cream, my treat."

"I do. I'll ask Alli." Clare gets up and walks away. I watch her hips swing back and forth in little circles. I just . . . can't resist. She places her bowl on the counter and hops up the stairs. Farah's eyes were digging a hole in my back.

"Alli." I shook her a little harder. She just wasn't getting up. "Alli! Want to go to the park?" She slowly raised her head up.

"In the middle of the winter? Are you off your rocker?"

"It's Sav's idea. Do you want to go, or not?" Her look of unyielding unhappiness changed to a big, bright smile in a fraction of a second.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Alli hopped out of her bed and got dressed with lightning speed.

"Why the sudden mood swing?" I asked.

"It's entertainment for me. I get to see you steal Sav away from Farah. That's just fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you two look at each other. It's kind of hard to miss. I'm surprised Farah hasn't beaten the shit out of you yet." I sputter, flabbergasted. Would Farah really do that? I don't know, and I don't want to find out.

We both head down the stairs.

I took my overcoat off the peg in the kitchen and threw it on. It's cold outside. Not just a little cold, like, frost bite cold. The weather said it would snow yesterday, but nothing happened.

Sav nodded at us. We started to walk to the car. Farah glared at me, but I got in _my _seat.

"Who wants to hear what?" Asked Sav as he fiddled with the radio. Alli and Farah started to say something, but Sav just put on a rock channel. He had asked an empty question.

We pulled up to the park after some driving. The park isn't that far. Sav gets out, and rushes around to get my door.

"Thank you." I say with a smile. Sav's cheeks are peppered with a tiny flush. He smiles back, flashing me a set of pearly whites. He averts his candy eyes down for a second, and then locks back with mine. There is an evident flush on my cheeks too, but it's not because of the cold.

He held his hand out, and I took it. Sav gently pulled me up out of my seat. Our eye contact didn't break. We couldn't look away, not now. There was something . . . something we were running to. It was so close . . . like the light at the end of the tunn-

"Sav!" Said a female voice from a picnic table nearby. The grip Sav had on my hand got tighter for a moment. Our eye contact suddenly broke. Damn Anya. Damn her to Hell.

"Hey . . . Anya. How've you been?" Asked Sav bravely. I could tell, just by the look in his eyes, that he wanted to cry. I kept holding his hand. Anya noticed, and gave me an angry glare, but I just glared back at her. Bitch. She backed off a bit.

"Fine." She said with a glance to Farah and Alli. She looked at us, and then Farah, then, she looked at _me._ I don't know what she's looking for, but she won't get it from me.

"Were going to get some ice cream." Says Alli with a smug grin. For a second, they go into a conversation about how stupid Sav is being for taking us out for ice cream in the middle of winter. Sav gives me a desperate look. I know what he wants, and I'm more than willing to give it to him. Slowly, he wraps his arm around me. I reach over my chest and hold his hand. Anya saw this, but she just kept talking to Alli, acting like there was nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps she doesn't care.

Oh, shit. Holly J. just walked up to us. She shoots me a confused look. I just flashed her a convincing smile. I can be a good actress. She dismisses me.

"Sorry to bust up a little girl party, but I want some ice cream." He starts to walk away. After a second, were walking in synch. Alli and Farah trail behind us. Farah starts to close in on Sav, but I throw her a dirty look over my shoulder. She backs up and falls into step with Alli.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Says Alli. Alli never goes to the bathroom by herself. She's afraid of predators.

"I'll go with you." I start to break away with Sav, but he won't let me. He smirks down at me.

"No. Farah can go." He walks away with me. Sav drops his arm to my waist so he has a better hold on me. This isn't just a little game anymore. Playtime is over. It's amazing how something done to show up an ex can turn serious in a heartbeat. We come up on an ice cream stand, but we have to wait in like. Why? I didn't think people loved ice cream that much.


	7. Hot Coco

Hot chocolate. Everyone is waiting on hot chocolate. I start to order, but Sav beats me to it. "One hot chocolate and one cup of cookie dough ice cream." The man gives him a funny look, but he fills his order. Sav takes the hot chocolate, and I hold on to the cookie dough ice cream. He directs me to a picnic table. He sits down. I sit with him. It's cold. Leaning against him, I steal a sip of his warm beverage.

He looks down at me with intense eyes. There's something in that stare that warms my heart more than the scalding coca I just sipped.

Sav starts to edge closer to me. Closer. He was just inches from my lips.

Large white flakes fall all around us. That stops him. The wind picks up so much that it rustles our hair, and whips at our clothes. Oh, God at the snow! I can't see three feet in front of me, but Savtaj Bhandari is in Technicolor. I brush the snowflakes sprinkled in his hair. He cups my face with his one of his big hands. Sav closed the distance between us.

And we kiss. I could feel the cold snow and Sav's hot lips on me. It was just so . . . I don't even know what it is.

I wake up in a strange bed again. I don't what to get out of it. It's so big, and it smells heavenly. The scent tells me it's Sav's bed. I pull the poofy light blue comforter over my face and snuggle back down. I know it's kind of wrong to wallow in a man's bed, but I can't help but want to.

After the freak snow storm let up, we high tailed home, after finding Farah and Alli, that is. If it were up to me, I would have made them take a taxi. I just wanted to kiss him, for hours and hours.

After an hour of two, I finally force myself to getup. After I slip into Alli's room to dress, I start to creep down the stairs.

Sav bestowed his bed upon me for a second day. I would have liked nothing more than to have him right where he should be. In it with me. But, I couldn't ask him. His parents were expecting him on the couch, and Farah would have had a cow. A massive, neon orange, cow.

I can hear voices that I've never heard before. The Bhandari family must have people over for breakfast. I get my bag and go to Alli's room. Dressing hastily, I go down stairs and head for the dining room.

"Morning, Clare." Says just about everyone but three people. Farah and two guests flanking her. I take a seat between Alli and Sav. They thought me. I just took a muffin off of the table. I didn't want anything else.

"So, you're the little genius Farah talks about. She seems to like you." I nearly gagged on my blueberry muffin. Farah likes me? Genius? Really, what's going on here? Am I in the twilight zone?

"How are you two getting along?" Asked Farah's father as he smiles at Sav.

"Very goo-" Started Farah.

"Were not." Said Sav, cutting her off.

"Well, all your mother and I did for the first couple of years is fight. You two will get over it." Said Mr. Bhandari.

"But I don't want to fight for a couple of years." Said Sav. His father shot him an angry look.

"You will _not _dishonor this family, Savtaj." Said Mrs. Bhandari.

"What about when I get married?" Asked Alli. "I don't want you picking who I have got to spend the rest of my life with!"

"I'm sure it's almost the same with other families. Clare, don't your parents have to approve of someone before they take you out?"

"They try." I say. I never told them about K. C. but I know they wouldn't have let him take me anywhere.

"What's that mean, dear?" Asked Farah's mother.

"I don't really tell them about boys. They . . . can be critical."

"What do you mean by 'critical'?"

"Their crazy! They find something wrong with _everyone_." Said Alli.

"They can't be that bad." Said Mr. Bhandari.

"They're not." I stirred the food in my bowl. "They're worse." I say. After the shit that went down with Darcy, they don't even want me near _any _boy. None the less, the object of my affections. If they knew I wanted a Muslim, they would kill me. Really, they would _kill _me. My mother would call it an honor killing.

For a moment, everyone stays quiet. "They probably wouldn't let you run around with a Muslim boy, would they?" Says Farah, breaking the silence.

"Shut up, Farah." Said Sav forcefully.

"No. Her mother called me a sand flea." Said Alli, but no one really paid any attention to her.

"Why the Hell should I?" She screamed back at him as she stood up. I had half a mind to break this little argument up, but I wanted to see what Sav would say.

Sav stood up, knocking the chair under him on its back. "Because you don't know what you're talking about!" The air around him was charged with anger. Everyone around the table looks scared of him, but I'm not.

"Just because you have a thing for whitey over here," She pointed at me. "Doesn't mean you can be with her!" I could hear Sav swallow. His parents didn't say anything. Somehow, they know what's going on behind closed doors.

"Stop!" I said, standing up myself. I glare at Farah. She shuts her mouth and sits down. We eat in silence. I start to take my dish to the sink. Alli pokes me in the belly with hers. I take it. Lazy girl.

"What did you tell your parents about me?" I asked as I placed a few dishes in the sink.

"The truth?" I nodded at her. "I like you, as a person. Clare, I just don't want you messing around with Sav. I might not get another chance."

"Chance at what?"

"To get married."

"Are you insane?" She must be. Does she not see how beautiful she is?

"What?"

"Farah, your one of the prettiest people I've ever seen. You won't have any problem getting a man." She looked at me like she didn't believe me.

"I'm not-" I wasn't going to hear of this lunacy. Gripping Farah's shoulders tightly, I shoved her in front of a mirror.

"I'm ugly." She said.

"No you're not." I was started to get frustrated.

"Look at you. You have pretty skin with little freckles and big blue eyes. I'm just . . . brown."

"You're every teenaged boy's wet dream. I'm just a regular, little, white girl." That seemed to shut her up. She smiled into the mirror.

"You can have Sav."

"Excuse me?"

"I can do better." She flipped her hair and walked into the living room. The diva's back.

"I have to marry her." He said with a tone of finality. I walked over to him and sat on his bed. Breakfast was a disaster. For a few hours, all we did was watch the history channel in an awkward silence. Everyone else went to lunch, but I stayed behind, saying I didn't feel well. Sav stayed with me.

I took his one large hand in both of mine. I looked up at him, making eye contact. I want him to never forget what I'm about to say.

"You don't _have to do _anything. The world is yours. Don't let anyone take it away from you." Sav looked at me. He nodded his head.

"What do you think I should do?" He asks desperately.

"It doesn't matter what I think. Do what you think is right." I want him to drop her and sweep me up in his arms, but I don't think that will ever happen. It just . . . won't. No matter how much I want it. He thinks that we just _forgot _what happened. What we did, what we had. Even now, I think back to that moment we were all tangled up on this very floor. For a moment, just like in the park, I had exactly what I wanted. The only thing I wanted. The only thing I still want, what I feel like I need.

I had him. And now, I'm letting him go.

"I think its right to marry her." I looked away. I don't think I'm able to look at him. The tears are forming in my eyes.

"But I'm not going to." He put both hands on my shoulders. "I'm never going to let you go. I've gotten a taste of something I like." Sav leaned in and kissed me. I know everything is going to be alright. The second his lips hit mine, nothing else matters. He'll take care of me. He always does.

**One month later **

I walk down the hallways, trying to find Sav. He has my history notebook. How do I know he has it? Because I have his. We must have picked up the wrong books when we got out of his car this morning. Sav drives me to school now. I walked by Jenna and K.C. K.C. glares at me, but Jenna just stares. Me, going out with someone a few years older than me wouldn't matter . . . if this wasn't in high school. Sav and I even got a story in the Anti-Grapevine. I didn't really like the attention.

There he is, leaning against his locker with my notebook in his hands. He knew I was coming. I went for my notebook. My fingers brushed it, but Sav jerked it away.

I don't know what exactly happened with his parents, but I do know that they know about us. Apparently, Sav and Farah banded together and told their parents off. Alli joined in. They rethought the arranged marriage thing. According to Sav, they told him to be careful. I think his father's words were 'Don't come crying to us when your little white girl makes you cry.' They look at me like I'm a virus when I'm in their house, but I'm still comfortable there.

"Gimme!" I say. I don't have time to mess with him. History is my first period.

"On one condition." He says with a goofy smile.

"What?" I ask patently. I can't stay mad at that smile. I know why Anya kept coming back to this cute idiot. Sav leans down and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I catch his collar and tug him back down for another, deeper kiss. I've never been one for public displays of affection, but he just . . . I don't know. I just can't resist. We've already gotten three detentions for P.D.A, but the teachers stopped caring after we were old news on the Internet.

"You let me take you to the movies." He dangles my little blue history notebook right out of my grasp.

"You'll have to get past my parents." I say, looking down. They can be embarrassing, especially with Sav.

"Don't worry. I can take being called a sand flea a few times. You're worth it." He hands my notebook. He takes my hand and leads me to my class.

_Author's note- I'm sorry the ending is so choppy. I just lost inspiration for this a while ago, and I really don't like to leave things unfinished._


End file.
